1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of depositing a film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2005-79543, a method is known of depositing a Ti film by depositing a Ti film on a substrate to be processed by CVD at first, next by oxidizing a surface of the Ti film, and finally by processing the surface of the Ti film by nitriding. In the method of depositing the TiN film disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2005-79543, in a low-temperature film deposition process of depositing the TIN film by using TiCl4 and NH3 as source gases, chlorine is desorbed by displacing a Ti—Cl bond by a Ti—O bond by oxidizing the surface after depositing the Ti film in order to solve a problem in which the surface of the Ti film is etched and the film is stripped because impact of exposure of the surface of the Ti film to a Cl2 gas or an HCl gas is larger than generation of the nitriding reaction when the Ti—Cl bond of the surface of the Ti film is displaced by a Ti—N bond by nitriding. Because the Ti—O bond is more stable than the Ti—N bond, the Ti—O bond has great corrosion resistance to the Cl2 gas and the HCl gas and can prevent the corrosion caused by these gases. Accordingly, even the low-temperature Ti film deposition that increases a chloride concentration remaining in the film can prevent another film such as the TiN film deposited thereon later from stripping off therefrom. Although a resistance of the film is increased by the Ti—P bond after the oxidation, there is no problem because the Ti—O bond is displaced by the Ti—N bond by the subsequently performed nitriding process or TiN film deposition.
Moreover, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2012-184499, a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device is known in which a TiON film is deposited by supplying a TiCl4 gas to a processing chamber accommodating a substrate therein, by depositing a TiN film on the substrate by repeating a cycle of supplying an NH3 gas to the processing chamber a plurality of times, and by supplying an oxygen-containing gas to the processing chamber.
In this manner, in the disclosure of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2005-79543 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2012-184499, the oxidation process is utilized to deposit the oxide film on the substrate as necessary in depositing the TiN film or TiON film.
In the meanwhile, recently, the TiN film is frequently utilized as an electrode of a capacitor and the like, and is frequently deposited by a film deposition process in a high temperature of 500 degrees C. or higher in order to reduce a film resistance. In such a high-temperature film deposition process, a grain diameter is likely to become larger than that in a low-temperature film deposition process due to an effect of annealing, and impurities are also likely to be released, which makes it possible to deposit a low resistance film.
However, such a high-temperature process has caused a new problem of an increase in released particles because the high-temperature process, as a result of an increase in grain diameter, has increased particles caused by being stripped off from the film deposited on a susceptor or an inner wall in the processing chamber and a stress of the film deposited on the susceptor or the inner wall. Such particles become foreign substances when falling on a wafer, and a quality of the film is deteriorated when a further film is deposited thereon.